


Rocket Man

by wajjs



Category: DCU, Green Lantern - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Outer Space, Prompt Fill, Space Wedding, but in SPACE!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25184491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wajjs/pseuds/wajjs
Summary: Yeah, this Bat is the cool one alright, Hal thinks. This definitely ought to be fun.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Jason Todd
Comments: 18
Kudos: 137





	Rocket Man

**Author's Note:**

> Second fill for my [prompt party](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/621749076959117312/prompt-party)!
> 
> The prompt said: _Jason and Hal accidentally get space-married_
> 
> [Here's the og post](https://wajjs.tumblr.com/post/622776453915951104/jason-and-hal-accidentally-get-space-married)

**Rocket Man**

The very last thing Hal expects when he breaches through the atmosphere of the planet is for his ring to pick up, during his initial scan, from not too far away the energy signature of _another human._ As he zeroes in on that location, here are the things he goes through in rapid-fire succession: 

It can’t be another Lantern, that’s for sure; Guy is currently busy in the adjacent star system, John is handling League business back on Earth and Kyle is - okay, he doesn’t remember where Kyle is right now, but Hal is sure he isn’t in this planet because otherwise the ring would have identified the energy signature as _Lantern_ and not just _human_. There's also Jessica, but last he's heard of, she's supposed to be somewhere around Alpha Centauri, which is, for all intents and purposes of making metaphorical space lineal here, on the other end of the actual literal space.

Which means, basically, that he has _no_ idea _who_ he will find here or what they are doing in the middle of what's an alien civil war, but. Well. Good thing he's a quick thinker and he's got a knack for improv. He wouldn't survive half the stuff he outlives otherwise.

Finding the human isn't like playing _Where's Waldo_ because the ring is doing most of the work for him and because the human is wearing the physical representation of an exclamation point on their head and-

Hal stops mid-flight for only a second (which is almost enough to get him shot down from the sky) because, because-

" _Motherfucker,_ " he says under his breath and hurries just a little more, " _Jesus on a fucking pogo stick._ "

-because that's the symbol of _the_ bat on the human's chest, which means this person is with none other than fucking _Batman_. Hal sure as fuck hopes the man himself isn't aboard any ship nearby the planet's orbit, because he's so not feeling like dealing with dark and spooky on this god-awful day.

"Hey!" he yells from a close yet sorta safe enough distance, "Space bat! Whatcha doing here?"

The guy with the red helmet whirls around to… look? glare? stare? It's hard to tell with that damn thing on their head. But the white lenses are pinned on Hal's position so Hal counts it as a win.

"Jordan," the guy's voice sounds a bit odd with the modifiers going on, "came here on space cop duties?"

Hal scoffs and moves to the other's side, quickly pulling up a barrier between them and the explosions going off all around. Only a couple of words in and he's already remembering why working with gloomy and grumpy often ends up with him being pissed off out of his mind. He thought, what with Nightwing actually existing and proving almost every little thing said about the bats wrong, well, he thought (hoped) this guy here wouldn't be a remix of quiet and judgy. _Space cop._ God damn it.

"Ok, smartass, what are you _really_ doing here?"

There's a beat of consideration, which is more than what he started to expect, and then:

"Got separated from my team," an energy beam hits the barrier full-force and neither of them flinch. Ok, so Hal guesses this guy doesn't flinch either on the basis of bearing the bat symbol and all that, "haven't seen Starfire hauling Arsenal's ass nearby, have you?"

Suddenly, a metaphorical light lits up in Hal’s thoughts. Things he remembers sort of hearing during League meetings and in the main quarters hallways and by the grace of being part of Earth's superhero community.

“Wait-you, _you_ are _Red Hood?_ ”

The filters don’t quite manage to hide the corresponding snort. Alright, yes, sometimes Hal deserves that attitude.

By the time his duties as Green Lantern are done to the best of his abilities, he's managed to stop this civil war from going nuclear and both sides are agreeing to a tentative, kinda work-in-progress, truce. It wasn't as easy as it sounds, not when it took the equivalent of almost one month back on Earth and _lots_ , like, _an obscene amount_ of explosions and shouts.

But luck is on his side this time, or maybe it's because up here in space he can breathe and use his years worth of knowledge without being judged by the way he might miss some dots in some of the many i's. Above everything else, he's an expert at both starting and putting out fires. (If anyone doubts that because they've never seen him _not_ starting one, well, it's simple, sometimes he doesn't want to put them out. More than one can relate to that.)

So Hal stands there, only two steps away from the representatives of both sides as they confirm their agreement, and he feels oddly proud of himself this time. Not too far at his side, he knows space bat is watching with his other two teammates. Once the formalities are over, he's gonna ask them out for drinks on another planet nearby. To celebrate. And unwind. And possibly ask them for new gossip he can trade with the other Lanterns. Good, ehem, 'intel' could even earn him a few favours here and there.

He grins a sunny smile when the agreement is final and members of each faction proceed to… congratulate each other with much less cheer than what Hal was hoping for. Well, it's not that it's a bad thing, he's simply used to how humans react to everything. The representatives turn to him to give their thanks and offer their alliance, which is nice, and he nods, feeling somewhat like a politician trying to get people to vote for him or something of the sorts.

Then, when he's sure they are not going to go back to killing each other very happily, he turns to the group of two humans and a very very beautiful alien. His smile this time is still as brilliant but definitely more natural.

"So, drinks in the next planet. What you say?"

Helmeted Bat relaxes his shoulders, Roy (Hal is _so_ going to ask Oliver later whether he knows about Roy's space adventures or if he's still being an over-complicated mess) laughs a little and the tamaranean beauty - _Kori,_ his brain reminds him- floats a little higher in excitement. Yeah, this Bat is the cool one alright, Hal thinks. This definitely ought to be fun.

They don't wake up at the same time but they _do_ wake up because of the same thing: Roy tripping and banging his head against something metallic-sounding and then yelling out _I'm alright!_ in a slightly drowsy voice.

Hal groans, because fuck, the light, the, the, the _everything_ , and he wants to cover his eyes with his forearm except the arm he tried to move just won't cooperate. Well, that's a disservice to his own arm; it's just that it can't cooperate when there's weight laying on top of it.

"Jesus fuck, Harper," someone mutters with murder in their voice and Hal is suddenly acutely aware of the feeling lips make when saying words just against his skin. Which makes him tense. Which makes the person by his side tense as well.

Barely breathing, he looks down his chest to find the blackest hair he's seen sticking to this and that direction, a stray shock of white joining the mess. Then there are the green-to-blue eyes and-

A softly glowing tattoo Hal's seen before on the curve of a shoulder-

"Oh fuck," he whispers out, softly, and moves to sit up shortly after the other guy shoots up and out of bed in less than a second while also taking the only sheet with him. He can tell he's as naked as he can be without looking, but he's also a bit busy processing _the tattoo_ to bother with covering himself.

Not that nakedness matters.

"Ok," the guy, the _younger than him_ guy says, breathing quickly, "ok, so, we did it. Everything's alright with that."

"Uhm," Hal replies, you know, very eloquently.

"And, how strong were those drinks? I usually hold my liquor pretty well. This-"

"Hey," Hal interrupts before they start discussing the strength of space alcohol and the like, and he interrupts not because he doesn't think that could be an interest topic to discuss, but because there's something more pressing he wants to know and he doesn't quite trust himself to check. "Quick question. Do I have a tattoo on any of my shoulders?"

"I-," he blinks, long eyelashes making him look all prettier and Hal needs to stop thinking with his cock right now, "yes."

"Cool," Hal says like a liar. It's so not cool. "Listen, uh."

He doesn't get a name in response to his obvious doubt. Honestly, he should've seen that coming, but his head still hurts and he feels a bit like vomiting.

"Uh. Well. Don't take this the wrong way, but."

"But?"

"We are kinda married. Woke up in Vegas married type of married. Except, in space. Congrats?"

Outside of the room, Roy stumbles and hits himself again.

Yeah. Hal shares that feeling.


End file.
